A Message: 10 Ways To Say I Love You
by leahKim.h
Summary: He was crazy about her. How many different ways can someone express their love through flaws, faults, and triumphs? A collection of love with 10 stories, 10 gifts, 10 ways. Auel x Stellar. OLD! Rate will rise with future chapters.
1. Gift 1: Comforting Warmth

Title: Comforting Warmth  
Rate: PG  
Warnings: mild language  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Bandai and Sunrise own everything that is Gundam related.  
Note: For 10_snuggles; **THIS IS OLD. I don't write this way anymore, so be aware of this! :)**

It was winter, snowing, freezing, and icy outside. She was sitting by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, and staring at the blazing flames as the warmth brushed against her face. Her cheeks became heated; she touched them with her ice-like hands, then they cooled down. She was shaking and a blue-haired colleague was watching her every move.

"Stellar is cold.." The blond murmured to herself, tightening her hold on the blankets and sighing; it used to never be this cold at home. Auel simply rolled his eyes—how childish. "Go take a warm bath then, idiot."

"Stellar doesn't want to." Stellar replied, her eyes locked on the fire; it danced in her eyes; Auel snorted in ignorance, standing up from his seat. "Damn. Do you need me to cuddle you or something?" He raised an eyebrow, staring at the blond-haired extended. She looked up at him, nodding, and extending her arms out to him; she wanted to be warm.

"……." Auel didn't say a single word, but he was shocked—an idiot like her acting foolish and childish. She wanted a hug? From him? He stubbornly walked over to her and sat down, wrapping a larger blanket around them together. She immediately clung onto him, wanting to feel contact and friction.

He blushed.

"Stellar is warm now.." Stellar smiled, as she recited that line childishly.

"Shut up."

**End**


	2. Gift 2: A First Is A First

**Title**: A First Is A First  
**Author**: Leah  
**Pairing**: Auel Neider x Stellar Loussier  
**Warnings**: minor language  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. All rights reserved to BANDAI and SUNRISE.

"Auel—what is a first?"

"What the hell are you talking about? A first is a first."

"No, I mean something special. What is a special first?"

The light-haired natural stared at the girl oddly, in confusion. For god's sake, he definitely wouldn't have wanted to bring up the first actual.. romantic thing he had ever done with Stellar before Christmas rolled around. What was this? A snuggle. He remember that Stellar was very childish at the time and didn't care of what Sting or Neo would have thought—they weren't around at the time of the 'event'.

The blonde pondered; she didn't understand. A first kiss? First boyfriend?

Auel, being the sneaky and slick fox, had eventually stolen Stellar's first kiss. Him being him, he didn't care—- about her reacting, was she even waiting for it? Did she even know what he had stolen? He never really asked her if she was angry about that, or if she was waiting and he might have not been the right'person'. He could have been dared at a young age. They didn't even remember that occurring, until Sting brought the subject matter up again.

She turned around to him, "Auel can be my first!", Stellar tackled and clung to him cheerfully while he blushed. "First what?"

"…Auel can figure it out. Like Auel said, a first is a first!" The blue-haired one then fell to the floor, Stellar still clinging to him like a koala.

**End**


	3. Gift 3: Cold

**Title**: Cold  
**Author**: Leah  
**Pairing**: Auel Neider x Stellar Loussier  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: mild language, again.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. All rights reserved to BANDAI and SUNRISE.  
**Note:** I DONT WRITE LIKE THIS ANYMORE :) Yeah, I know the first one is the same one as this but it's a different spin.

Couples were outside and it was snowing. It was mid-January, still freezing cold like it was during November and December. Stellar Loussier was dancing in her winter attire, scarf wrapped tightly around her neck to keep warm and secure boots, with a thin jacket that barely comforted her. She didn't care about how cold it was—or what time it was – she felt free at last for the time being.

Sting and Auel were pelting each other with snowballs, like immature children. One ducked, the other jumped, and vice versa until the war continued ten seconds later. Stellar had stopped dancing—there was an icy feeling on her forehead and it dripped down even further. Stellar shivered, and collapsed onto her knees; she never realized that it was freezing; instead, she had focused on her dancing.

The other two naturals came to her side, and then checked for injuries. "We should take her inside-" Sting was silenced when Auel shoved a snowball in his face. He had picked Stellar up bridal-style, and walked away without Sting, who was trying to get the snow off of him. Stellar cuddled to Auel's chest to seek warmth and care, and he looked down at her, murmuring "What the hell?" under his breath.

**End**


End file.
